religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Invisible Pink Unicorn
thumb|Invisible Pink Unicorn, roze De Invisible Pink Unicorn (Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn) of IPU is een internetfenomeen dat een parodie vormt op theïstische religies. De eenhoorn is een godin die zowel onzichtbaar als roze is. Deze kenmerken parodiëren een aantal theïstische concepten die in vele religies worden toegedicht aan een God of goden. De Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn wordt vaak gebruikt om de drogredeneringen en willekeurige natuur van bijgelovige concepten in theïstische godsdiensten onder de aandacht te brengen. Zo wordt bijvoorbeeld het woord 'God' in een religieuze uitspraak vervangen door 'Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn'. Algemeen wordt aangenomen dat er geen echte 'gelovigen' in deze godsdienst zijn, maar ze is, in het bijzonder op atheïstische websites en discussiefora, populair geworden; de godin wordt bij wijze van satire aangehaald, alsook als kritiek op de standpunten van theïstische overtuigingen. De geloofsbelijdenissen demonstreren eveneens de moeilijkheid om uitspraken over bovennatuurlijke fenomenen te weerleggen. Geschiedenis De onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn schijnt voornamelijk in de online-cultuur opgekomen te zijn. Aanvankelijk kwam ze vooral op alt.atheism, een discussiegroep op Usenet ter sprake, maar thans zijn er verschillende websites aan haar gewijd. De vroegste attestatie van haar was op 17 juli 1990; op alt.atheism openbaarde ze zich voor het eerst. Volgens sommige bronnen was ze reeds eerder ter sprake gekomen in gesprekken, en waarschijnlijk werd al vóór 1990 over haar gesproken. Het concept werd tussen 1994 en 1995 verder ontwikkeld door enkele universiteitsstudenten op het Bulletin Board System van ISCA Telnet. Zij creëerden een manifest dat de details van de godsdienst uitwerkte, uitgaande van een veelheid aan onzichtbare roze eenhoorns. Uit dit document kwam het bekendste citaat over deze wezens: ::„Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorns zijn wezens van een grote spirituele kracht. Dit weten wij omdat zij in staat zijn tezelfdertijd zowel roze als onzichtbaar te zijn. Zoals alle godsdiensten is het Geloof van de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn gebaseerd op zowel logica als geloof. Wij geloven dat zij roze zijn; logischerwijze weten wij dat zij onzichtbaar zijn, daar wij hen niet kunnen zien.“ Steve Eley Het manifest van Eley stipuleerde eveneens de lichtvoetigste geloofsartikelen over Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorns, zoals het feit dat zij verzot zijn op krentenbrood (wat de expansie van het heelal symboliseert), en hun verband met verloren sokken. Eley benoemde zichzelf tot 'Hoge Pleitbezorger en Woordvoerjongen' van de godsdienst en vermeldde een resem van andere Hogepriesters en Hogepriesteressen, in overeenstemming met de theorie dat diegene die de evangeliën schrijft de echte macht in een religie bezit, en nooit tot martelaar verwordt. De eerste hogepriesteres was Natalie Overstreet, die het voornoemde citaat populariseerde door het als onderschrift op Usenet te gebruiken. In 1996 werd een gelijkaardig concept — een onzichtbare eenhoorn — educatief gebruikt in Camp Quest, het eerste vrijdenkersvakantiekamp in de Verenigde Staten, waarbij de deelnemers moesten pogen te bewijzen dat denkbeeldige eenhoorns, als een metafoor voor God, niet bestaan. Richard Dawkins maakte in 2006 een verwijzing naar de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn in zijn boek The God Delusion, waarin hij haar vergeleek met Russells theepot. Dogmata Wanneer men het over de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn heeft, is het gebruikelijk eraan te herinneren dat, vermits Zij onzichtbaar is, niemand kan bewijzen dat zij niet bestaat. Deze redenering is vergelijkbaar met de stelling dat de onmogelijkheid om God op te sporen niets aan zijn geloofwaardigheid afdoet, daar hij omnipresent is. Het werd opgemerkt dat proberen om God te vinden op hetzelfde neerkomt als het aanwenden van een metaaldetector om eenhoorns in een sokkenla te traceren. Zodoende kan men demonstreren dat het absurd is het gebrek aan bewijs voor iets als bewijs te gebruiken; op die wijze is de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn even geloofwaardig als God. De paradox dat iets roze is en tegelijkertijd onzichtbaar heeft parallellen in sommige Oost-Aziatische culturen, waarin beweerd wordt dat een 'onzichtbare rode draad' mensen verbindt die hetzelfde lot delen. Het Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn-concept werd als illustratief voorbeeld gebruikt in Carl Sagans essay 'The Dragon in my Garage', waarin iemand beweert dat er een onzichtbare draak in zijn garage woont die vuur zonder warmte blaast. Dusdoende stelt zich de vraag: hoe weet die persoon dat dit een draak is, en niet bijvoorbeeld een kat? En bijgevolg: hoe kunnen we weten dat de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn roze is en één hoorn heeft in plaats van drie of nul? Onder Haar volgelingen worden uitgebreide en ingewikkelde theologische debatten gehouden omtrent Haar andere eigenschappen, zoals of Zij volledig onzichtbaar is, dan wel onzichtbaar voor de meesten, maar zichtbaar voor hen die in Haar geloven. Uit deze disputen hebben zich in de loop der jaren enkele vastgelegde dogma's ontwikkeld. Zij verkiest pizza met ham en ananas (dit in tegenstelling tot de vegetariërs, die beweerden dat zij ananas en champignons verkoos), en heeft een hekel aan pepperoni. Men is het er ook over eens dat sokken door Haar toedoen ten hemel worden opgenomen, hetgeen verklaart waarom deze de neiging hebben te verdwijnen. Sokken die uit de was verdwijnen en ten hemel opgenomen worden, zijn een teken dat de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn de sokkenbezitter gunstig gezind is — of, afhankelijk van wiens sokken het zijn, net niet. Vergelijkbaar met de duivel heeft de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn een tegenstrever in de vorm van de Purperen Oester. ::„Want ik zag mijne onwaardigheid in Haar aanschijn, want ik was een zondaar, in eeuwigheid gedoemd te toeven in het bijzijn des onzaligen Purperen Oesters, boenende zijne schulp en masserende zijne allererbarmelijkste en slijmige voeten. Want ziet: de Purperen Oester heeft waarlijk voeten, en de benen daarmede, en de tenen daarmede, dewelke hem de heerschap aller weekdieren der zeeën schenken, en dewelke hem machtigen tot de kinderen der aarde te komen, ze tot vernietiging vervoerend.“ De Openbaring van Sint Bryce de Langdradige (gedeeltelijk), Hoofdstuk I, Vers 9 tot 11 De Purperen Oester, ook de Purperen Oester der Verdoemenis genoemd, is een afvallige discipel van de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn, die uit Haar Weiden werd verbannen nadat hij de ketterse leer had verkondigd dat Zij pepperoni en champignon boven ham en ananas zou verkiezen. In het Eley-manifest wordt tevens duidelijk gemaakt dat de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn ongelovigen straft door hen te prikken met Haar hoorn; de pijn die hieruit ontspruit is dezelfde als die van de steek van een mug, maar muggen steken niet echt: zij worden tot Haar aangetrokken zoals paardenvliegen tot paarden. Iconografie De verafschaduwingen van de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn tonen gewoonlijk ofwel een vervagende roze eenhoorn, ofwel niets. Vaak worden ook beelden getoond van plaatsen waar Zij Zich geopenbaard heeft. Door gebruikers van alt.atheism is een logo ontworpen, dat wordt afgedrukt op T-shirts en koffiekoppen. Dit embleem wordt online verkocht en is een soort mascotte voor atheïsten geworden; men omschrijft het ook wel als een manier waarop atheïsten elkaar kunnen herkennen. De Naam van de Onzichtbare Roze Eenhoorn wordt vaak gevolgd door een geijkte formule, zoals Gezegend zijn Haar Heilige Hoeven, Vrede zij met Haar of Mogen Haar Hoeven nimmer geschoeid worden. Deze epitheta herinneren aan het islamitische gebruik om dergelijke formules bij de naam van moslimprofeten te voegen. Zie ook * Vliegend Spaghettimonster, een soortgelijke parodiërende godheid. Externe links * The Invisible Pink Unicorn Gospel * Alt.Atheism FAQ * Category at ODP * Invisible Pink Unicorn logo * Virtual Temple of the Invisible Pink Unicorn (gearchiveerd op archive.org) * The Invisible Pink Unicorn Ministries * Earliest known mention on usenet: 1990-07-17 * [http://www.pinkunicorn.net The New Revised Reformed Amalgamated Vegnautic Sect of the IPU] Categorie:Atheïsme Categorie:Fictief wezen Categorie:Humor Categorie:Religiekritiek cs:Neviditelný růžový jednorožec de:Unsichtbares rosafarbenes Einhorn el:Αόρατη Ροζ Μονόκερως en:Invisible Pink Unicorn eo:Nevidebla Rozkolora Unukornulo es:Unicornio rosa invisible fa:اسب تک‌شاخ صورتی نامرئی fi:Näkymätön vaaleanpunainen yksisarvinen fr:Licorne Rose Invisible he:החד-קרן הוורודה הבלתי נראית hr:Nevidljivi ružičasti jednorog hu:Láthatatlan Rózsaszín Egyszarvú is:Ósýnilegi bleiki einhyrningurinn it:Invisibile Unicorno Rosa ja:見えざるピンクのユニコーン la:Monoceros Rosea Invisibilis pl:Niewidzialny Różowy Jednorożec pt:Unicórnio Cor-de-rosa Invisível ru:Невидимый Розовый Единорог sk:Neviditeľný ružový jednorožec sv:Den osynliga rosa enhörningen tr:Tek Boynuzlu Görünmez Pembe At